


Love Confession On A Windy Day

by lora3210



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Crossdressing, Dating, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Omega Park Seonghwa, Omegaverse, RPF, yunhwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lora3210/pseuds/lora3210
Summary: One day in the 1970s, Omega Seonghwa coming from the countryside meets Alpha Jeong Yunho and dates with him.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello:) The background of this fic is the Korean society in the 1970s but actually I don't know much about how the people at that time lived so there should be some errors in historical research. (I added some words about the Korean society in the 1970s at the end of each chapter so you can refer to it.) Plus, there is Seonghwa's crossdressing so if you don't like it, please click the Back button! And also there should be lots of mistakes in my English but I hope you read it for fun. Enjoy!:)
> 
> 1\. -ssi : a Korean honorific used when you call one's name who is older than you or somebody you don't know well. (ex. Yunho-ssi, Seonghwa-ssi)  
> 2\. The original title is '바람 부는 날에 고백하다' and it can be pronounced like this; baram buneun nal-ae go baek ha da :)

The cloudy sky looked down a cityscape with people, cars, and towering buildings. As remarkable evidence of fast urbanization, there were some construction sites, for building new apartments, where steel frames were set up and vehicles such as excavators, trucks, and forklifts were being operated for finishing that day's work. Most people walking on a paved road seemed to be indifferent to what others did and as expected, no one answered to Seonghwa who asked how to get to the place of the address written on a wrinkled paper he was holding. The address indicated where Seonghwa's childhood Omega friend, Hongjoong lived. Hongjoong, who earlier went to a city to earn money, worked at a factory somewhere in the outskirts of the city at that time.

It was the time that farming could be no longer profitable and almost all the young people like Hongjoong went to the city to make money for their families' livelihood. With no exception, Seonghwa's family was also made to have trouble with the worsened state of their living. Therefore, there was no way for Seonghwa's family to object to his decision that he would go to the city. On the day when the plan was set, Seonghwa wrote a letter to Hongjoong and he could get a reply after about a week. Hongjoong told him that it was usual for Omegas to be employed at a workplace requiring to do the jobs such as a toilet cleaner, a waiter or a waitress at a small restaurant, a housekeeper, a factory worker, or a hostess at a bar. Replying to Hongjoong's letter, he determined to endure hardship he could face and do whatever job he could do, no matter how lowly it was.

A puff of the wind was right toward his face. Frowning, he bound his loosened ponytail somewhat tightly and put out a hairpin from his trousers pocket, which was given by his grandmother. Because of her dementia, often she thought Seonghwa as her childhood friend and gave him several things that might have been precious to her. "This is yours." The old white ribbon-shaped hairpin with no decoration was one of them. He put it on the right side of his head, gripped his baggage fast, and walked forward at a fast pace. At the end of his eyes, there was a bus stop crowded with people. 'Maybe there might be a person to help me.' He thought.

Fortunately, an old woman with a kindly face let him know that he should take a bus 59 to get to the place of the address. After thanking her, he lined up in front of the bus stop and waited for the bus as other people did. But soon he felt a hand that touched his hip secretly. Surprised, he looked back immediately. A man with a tidy look asked him gently, "What's the matter?" "Ah, no, just…nothing." He turned his back again but was sure that the man was the suspect. However, if he interrogated what the man had done, all the people's attention could be toward them right away. Seonghwa did not want that troublesome situation and wanted to go to the destination without any problem happening. Again, the hand touched his hip slightly. 'I should be more patient.' He bit his lips, eagerly waiting for the arrival of the bus.

Finally the bus 59 arrived. Pushing each other, people got on the bus under the guidance of a bus attendant. Caught in the moving wave of people and also pushed, Seonghwa boarded on the bus. Checking all the passengers were on board, the bus attendant got on the bus and shouted. " ***** Ohrai, Ohrai!" (All right, all right!) Closing the door, the bus moved forward and smoothly got into the lines of cars like a drop of ink permeating into the water. In the jampacked bus, the sneaky eyes from the man were almost attached to Seonghwa's back. Seonghwa felt an urge to jostle him and get off the bus promptly but what he could do was just trying to stay calm just as nothing happened. This time, the hand was touching his hip in a circle like twirling his finger in a jar filled with sticky honey. Seonghwa's right hand grasping a strap was getting sweat and his pupil was shaking because of the feeling of being embarrassed and ashamed.

Suddenly, the bus stopped with loud honking as a taxi cut in front of it. By the rebound, the passengers' bodies were tilted so much and consequently, the man behind Seonghwa was pushed by someone beside him, with his foot being trodden on. "What the fuck…!" "Sorry, it wasn't what I intended." As soon as Seonghwa heard somebody saying sorry, he looked back to see what happened. A tall man, who looked a little bit younger than Seonghwa, stood carrying his bag on his shoulder and holding a rose. "What a fucking unlucky!" The man murmured. When Seonghwa was gawking at the tall man just as he fell in love with him, his eyes and Seonghwa's ones met. Startled, Seonghwa avoided his eyes. Soundlessly, a smile rose on the handsome face of the tall man. "Excuse me." Carefully pushing his way through people, he came close behind Seonghwa and asked with a low voice, "Are you okay?" "Huh?" "Are you okay?" "Ah…yeah, I am okay." His voice got lower. "I was watching the whole thing. Don't let him do this to you again." Astonished, Seonghwa said, "Oh, thanks." "You're welcome." He was still smiling gently. Seonghwa smelled the scent of a pheromone that could attract Omegas. It was the one of a cool mint, which matched him well.

――

While the bus driving, it started to rain. Seeing the lines of raindrops being formed on the windows, Seonghwa thought whether he had brought an umbrella or not. People got off from the bus one by one and Seonghwa finally could take a seat. He put his baggage on his knees, pulled a zipper, and put his one hand into it. But however his hand searched his umbrella, there was not such a thing like that. "Oh, no…." The tall man did not get off the bus yet and was sitting behind Seonghwa. As he might hear Seonghwa's low murmuring, he asked, "Didn't you bring your umbrella?"

"Ah…yes."

"Then let's share mine when you arrive at your destination."

"You have to get off at the same place with me?"

"No, but I can take another bus. It's okay."

"But…."

"Don't worry. I just want to help you."

"I really appreciate your help but I don't want to owe someone."

"Oh, please, don't think like that. It is natural to help people who are in trouble."

"You are very nice to me."

"I am always nice to people."

Toying with a wrinkled vinyl that wrapped a rose, he hummed. Seonghwa thought he was a nice guy but, as he was Alpha, there might be a thought inside him that he wanted to sleep with Omega. Seonghwa had heard from his another Omega friend that Alphas living in the city usually liked to sleep with Omegas because of the pheromone which made Alpahs sexually excited more. Therefore, it was not bad to be cautious about him before something bad happened but if Seonghwa did so, he thought for no reason, the tall man with a naive look might get hurt in his heart.

Getting off the bus at the same place where buildings were located in places and there were still some unpaved roads, as the tall man said, they shared his umbrella. Since a telephone booth was at a bus stop, Seonghwa could make a contact to Hongjoong but he did not get a phone call. He might be out somewhere because Seonghwa knew he was off. The tall man said, "Let's find a place to avoid the rain. It's getting heavier." Seonghwa nodded, "Okay." 

Suddenly, a sound came out from the tall man's belly. "Ah, excuse me." "Yes?" "Aren't you hungry?" "A little bit. You hungry?" "Yes, well, if you don't mind, shall we find some place to have a meal?" Seonghwa did not hesitate. "Sure. Why not?" The tall man pointed at somewhere in front of him. "How about the restaurant over there?" "Where?" "The one with a 'Yejin Kooksoojip' (Yejin noodle restaurant) sign. You see?" At his fingertip, there was a wooden low building with an old white sign. "Oh, I can see. Do you like noodles?" "Very much." "Then, we should go there." Seonghwa laughed, bowing his head slightly. At that moment, the tall man had a glance at his head and said, "Your hairpin looks pretty." "Oh, that was not what I usually put on." "Though, it's pretty. Like you." "Ah, thanks." Soon Seonghwa's ears were colored red.

――

When two bowls of noodles served to both and the tall man, Yunho, started to eat first, Seonghwa found a golden ring put on his ring finger of the left hand. A ring and a rose he brought made Seonghwa conclude that he had an Alpha girlfriend or boyfriend.

"You have a mate."

Keeping eating, Yunho said, "I am engaged." Seonghwa felt disappointed a little bit but did not know why.

"Oh, I forgot to say this. I am Alpha. And you are Omega, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Just because I smelled the scent of your pheromone. It was like the one of flower."

"My mother said it's the one of cherry blossom."

"Yeah, cherry blossom, that's right."

"I heard you Alpha like Omega's pheromone so much."

"Yeah, but not all of them. I do not like some kinds of Omega's pheromone that are too much strong. Once I have met an Omega before and I almost…I am so sorry to say this like that but I was about to vomit on the street when I walked with him because of his too strong pheromone."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, oh, but don't worry. Your scent is kind of moderate, not too much, I mean. Yours can make Alpha feel good enough."

"But sometimes an unwanted guest can approach me like the man we've seen at the bus."

"That should never happen again. If I were your boyfriend, I could keep you from being touched by such bad hands."

"But you are an engaged man now."

Momentarily, a bitter smile seemed to cross Yunho's face. "Yes, I am engaged." Yunho repeated composedly.

Suddenly, just as coming up with something, he asked, "By the way, do you have any plan tomorrow?" "No, why?" Yunho's hand reached backward to a rose. He holding out the rose toward Seonghwa, Yunho's vibrant pupils looked at him. "Would you date with me? Seonghwa-ssi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ohrai, Ohrai : a Japanese-style pronunciation of 'All right, All right'. As Korea was once under the colonial rule of Japan, there remained some traces of Japanese in Korean until that time.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hongjoong arrived at the noodle restaurant, the two were still sitting together, with the empty bowls on the table, but just keeping silent. The rain had already stopped and they left there. Before parting, Yunho asked Seonghwa to think once more about the date with him.

On the way to Hongjoong's home, Seonghwa told Hongjoong what happened all the time before meeting him. Listening to what he told, Hongjoong told him to date, emphasizing that there was only a small minority of Omegas who could get a chance to date with Alpha. But Seonghwa did not give an assertive answer at that time.

At night, at a narrow room with the darkness and just a sound of radio broadcasting, looking up the ceiling as Seonghwa did, Hongjoong began to speak, "You know why I told you to date?" "Why? Is there another special reason?" "Yes." 

Hongjoong continued saying after a while. "I had an Omega friend at the factory. We became so familiar that we could share some of our secrets like each other's family history. One day, he suddenly had a day off and never came back to the factory. After about two weeks, I saw him walking with an old and paunchy Alpha man. I couldn't believe what was going on. On the next day, I heard that he became that Alpha man's lover to escape from his poverty. Well, you may think it's so vulgar but, let me put it this way, it can be a shortcut to make our living better. You know, honesty or diligence is not enough to compensate for our poverty. However I worked at the factory around the clock, I can just send a little money to my family and of course, our family is barely making the ends."

"……."

"You can understand what I am saying now."

"I know. I understand what you mean."

"Getting a chance to date with Alpha is so rare. If things go well, maybe you can be his lover and live a better life."

"……."

"It doesn't matter if it's vulgar or not. Whether we Omega become someone's lover or not, the people's differential eyes and thought will never be changed. We were already born to be one of Omegas, and it's better for us to live a rich life no matter how dirty the way to get it would be."

After a while, Seonghwa asked, "What if I can't be his lover?"

"Everybody doesn't know what will happen in the future. Just go on a date and lure him. You have two weapons to attract the Alpha man. One is your appearance, and the another is your pheromone."

"I'm not sure." 

"Oh, you fellow, I believe you can make it enough."

"Um, I need to have time to think."

"Don't take it too long. If so, it's a waste of time."

"Well...okay, thank you."

Hongjoong moved to Seonghwa a little bit. "For that I am your friend?"

"Ah, yeah."

He giggled. "Just a joke."

"But I really thank you for being my friend, as always."

"So do I."

They smiled facing each other and it seemed that they were blood brothers. Seonghwa knew that he could not sleep well but the time was getting late and Hongjoong had to prepare to go for work in the early morning.

"Let's fall asleep. It's too late." Seonghwa said.

"Good night." Hongjoong closed his eyes.

"Good night."

**――**

Under the sunlight of noon, Yunho waved his left hand to Seonghwa standing on a crosswalk and waiting for a green light. Seonghwa felt so shy because what he was wearing as an outfit for the date was a white one-piece dress of which skirt came above the knees. "It's a trend that many Omegas in this city wear it when they're out." Hongjoong said, giving the clothes and emphasizing that the clothes were the most precious one for him.

As he had never worn that before, except a long skirt given by his grandmother, he was at a loss feeling a wind blowing between his two slim legs. Pulling the edge of the skirt with one hand, Seonghwa walked through the crosswalk and reached to where Yunho stood. Yunho, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans that fit perfectly to his long and slender legs, stared at Seonghwa with surprised eyes. "How, how do you like it?" Seonghwa asked him with bending his head to the road. "Prettier than yesterday. How did you get it?" "You remember my friend. He gave it to me." "It looks good on you. I'm not joking." "Thanks, but I feel a little uncomfortable because I, I have never worn the clothes like this." "Maybe you will get used to it." A gentle hand wrapped Seonghwa's right one. "Shall we go for lunch?"

**――**

"I thought you would take me Hwayangru (The name of an imaginary Chinese restaurant) we've seen on the way." At a western cuisine restaurant, Seonghwa said. Cutting a steak roasted medium with his knife, Yunho asked, "Did you want to eat Jajangmyeon?" "No, but I heard from my mother that people in the city often went out to eat Jajangmyeon when they had a special event like a graduation ceremony." "Right, but Jajangmyeon is not the only dish you can eat in the city." Yunho chewed and swallowed a piece of juicy meat. "Won't you eat yours? You don't even cut it." "I am about to do it." But since Seonghwa was not accustomed to cutting a steak, his awkward movement made Yunho giggle with his hand covering his mouth. "Oh, let me help you." Taking a knife and a fork from Seonghwa's hands and pulling his dish toward him, Yunho cut the steak along the grain well. "And even if you had wanted to eat Jajangmyeon, I would not have taken you the Chinese restaurant." "Why?" "Because you are wearing a white dress. I don't want to see your clothes being stained with a black bean sauce." "I am not a person who eats in such a careless way." Seonghwa said as he was a little bit upset. "I think I acted a little bit rudely to you. So sorry." "That's okay. Instead, don't think I am such an uneducated person." "It was my fault. Sorry, Seonghwa-ssi." Yunho pushed the dish toward Seonghwa. He put a tidily cut piece of steak into his mouth, without spilling a drop of sauce. "So cute," Yunho said. Slowly chewing the meat, Seonghwa felt his ears got red so he could not know the taste of what he was chewing.

"By the way, you put your hairpin today."

"Yes."

"Pretty, but it looks a little bit old."

"Yes, but it is my grandmother's present."

"It would be precious."

"Of course."

"But honestly it doesn't match with your outfit. And your hairstyle does."

"Then what should I do?"

"What about letting down your hair?"

"Like this?"

As Yunho said, Seonghwa loosened his hair bound with a hairband. His hair, coming to his shoulder, was gathered around the neck by his hands "Do I look good?" "Taking out your hairpin would be better." "No, I can't. It's so precious to me as you said." Not taking off his eyes to Seonghwa, Yunho smiled and nodded, "Well, all right. Let's just keep eating."

When Seonghwa gave a glance at his big hands, he noticed that there was no ring on Yunho's ring finger.

**――**

On a way to a big department store, Seonghwa looked up the sunny sky. A group of doves flew toward somewhere. A string of wind blew through the city and Seonghwa's hair with the scent of cherry blossom was also blown around the air. Yunho gazed at Seonghwa's face just as he would continue to do so even though somebody would call his name.

**――**

Yunho said he could buy whatever Seonghwa wanted. At the department store, Seonghwa, feeling like that he became his real lover, chose several clothes and goods, whispering inside, 'That one is my brother's, and this one is my mother's, and this one is my grandmother's....' Among them, there was not his. Just as he knew that, Yunho bought a set of clothes of a famous brand for Seonghwa.

"It's okay. I bought enough."

"It's the presents for you. If we have a chance to meet again, I hope you wear them. Otherwise, you can wear them when you're out with your friend. Just take them."

"But..."

"I want to do whatever I can do for you. Please let me do this."

As soon as he heard that, Seonghwa reminded himself that he had decided to do whatever he could do for his family. Partly, the sentences had the same words and structure but the meanings were quite different because of 'for what'. Whatever Seonghwa should do was for his survival and living and whatever Yunho should do was just for his emotions toward Seonghwa. 'They don't have the same weight.' Suddenly, a long distance started to be made between Seonghwa and Yunho; The difference between their social status. 'I had nothing but myself and he has every benefit he wants.' As the distance was getting longer, he thought he must try to grab whatever could make him survive from the society as one of the human beings. Therefore, he started to walk arm in arm with Yunho, feeling that Yunho was a little embarrassed.

But Seonghwa did not know why he felt so uncomfortable.

Yunho asked, "Can I do something another for you?"

"What is it?"

"Wait for a moment, please."

In front of a small stall at which many accessories were displayed, Yunho bought a white hairpin that looked similar to Seonghwa's one. One difference was that its shape looked like a butterfly. "I thought this one must be suited to you." Showing the hairpin on his palm, he touched downward the right side of Seonghwa's head once and put in the hairpin on it, right under Seonghwa's hairpin. At that moment, Seonghwa's heart was in flutter compulsively.

"I, I want to say something."

"What is it?"

"If you don't mind, will you stay with me tonight?" Seonghwa said, staring at Yunho's eyes directly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In the 1960s-1970s, as the focus of the Korean industry moved from agriculture to manufacturing (secondary industry), many young people in the countryside went to the city but could not make much money because of a low-wage policy.  
> * As the price of Jajangmyeon was expensive at that time, usually people went out to eat it when they had a special event like a graduation ceremony.  
> * Wearing a miniskirt was one of the fashion trends among young women at that time so there was also regulation to the length of a miniskirt.


	3. Chapter 3

The curfew hours had come. Outside the windows of an inn where Yunho and Seonghwa were staying, sounds from some police shouting to catch the people running away echoed the alleyway. "Oh, god." Seonghwa's shoulders flinched by the police's shouting and immediately his head turned to the windows. Seonghwa said, "If they are caught, they will be released in the morning." "Yeah, it would be so hard for them to wait for a ray of sunlight. I hope our right to walk in the darkness can be guaranteed someday. Of course, don't tell anyone what I am saying now. If you do so, maybe you would not be able to see me anymore." "Why?" "Ah, because...it is the era when we cannot talk about our freedom easily. Everything that seems to be against the country can be the target of the police." "I don't want you to be like that. I promise not to tell what you are saying." "Thanks, and..." Staring at Seonghwa's slender legs, Yunho held his shoulders with two hands. "Can I kiss you?" Seonghwa, who thought the time to push him into the marsh of temptation finally came, swallowed lukewarm saliva and answered, "Do as you want."

The lips of the two were overlapped. Yunho's one hand automatically got into the inside of the white skirt and the another one was on Seonghwa's slim waist. The tongue got tangled, their saliva was mixed together, and their breath got harder. Feeling Yunho's big and hot hand hovering around his thigh and hip, Seonghwa moaned between his two lips. Just as he did not want to stop, Yunho's lips moved to Seonghwa's neck. "Ah, Yunho-ssi, um....." "Do you want to stop?" "Ah, no, just..keep going on." "It's you who told me to stay with you tonight." "I know. Please, go ahead." As soon as Seonghwa finished his sentences, Yunho's two hands started to undo the buttons on Seonghwa's one-piece dress. When the buttons were unbuttoned, Seonghwa's breast was exposed right to Yunho's eyes. He pressed his lips against Seonghwa's heavage and touched one side of Seonghwa's breast in a circle. Caressing his breast for a while, Yunho looked up to see Seonghwa's facial expression. Looking downward to Yunho's head, Seonghwa had a strange look on his face which indicated that he was sexually aroused. Again, Yunho's lips covered Seonghwa's one. When sticky saliva was leaked out of Seonghwa's lips, Yunho stopped his kissing and gazed at Seonghwa's eyes which got bleary. 

"I'm gonna run away from home."

Seonghwa's pupils dilated. "Why?"

"I wanna break off the engagement."

"......"

"That engagement was not what I wanted. Just my parents have matched me to an Alpha woman. I don't like her and she doesn't love me as well. Only we were engaged just for each other's family. They want a baby of pure Alpha blood."

"......"

"When I met you, I was on my way to her because my parents forced me to do. They told me to take something to give her, so I bought a rose. That's what I've given to you."

"......"

"I had a crush on you at first sight. So today I wanted to give you everything I have."

"......"

"Whatever you will say, there will be no change in my heart and feeling."

The plan went awry. The Alpha man in front of Seonghwa was going to leave behind everything he got such as wealth, social status, and comfortability. But for an unknown reason, Seonghwa was not disappointed and rather, an intention to tell the truth rose from the bottom of his heart, like when he told a secret to his friend. 

"Can you really do that if I tell you whatever?"

"Yes. I decided to endure whatever I can face."

That was what Seonghwa said to himself before coming to this city. Seonghwa felt like that he realized that the degree of sincereness both had was the same although the purpose was different. 

"Do you know why I dated with you now?"

"Why?"

"I wanted to be your lover."

"......"

"For money." 

"......"

"Yes, I wanted your money, not you."

Yunho's eyes were a little bit shaken. But he continued to listen to Seonghwa without saying a word.

"I had a family like you but their living is getting worse now. I know an Omega like me cannot make enough money to make the ends, no matter how much I work at some workplace. So, I, I wanted to be..."

"My lover."

"...Yes."

A film of silence was covering the two people. But it didn't last long due to Seonghwa's apology. "I am so sorry, Yunho-ssi."

Yunho seemed to part his lips with great difficulty. "Honestly, I am disappointed."

"......"

"What you said is worse than saying no."

"......"

"But there is no change in my mind."

"......"

"I love you, Seonghwa-ssi. Even though I can't give something you want."

"......"

"I won't come back to my home and my parents until they admit my love for you. I don't know how long it will take, but if they do so, I promise to give everything you want like money and food, and something else."

"......." 

"Of course, there's a possibility that I can't get anything from them forever. But..." 

"......." Seonghwa's eyes were already filled with tears.

"Please go out with me even though I will not have anything for a long time or forever."

Seonghwa could not say even one singular word. He just started to cry with sobbing sound, and Yunho tapped his back like doing it to a toddler. "It's okay, it's okay." Soon, they kissed again and the taste and feel of their kisses were salty and much hotter. Yunho's hand went into Seonghwa's underwear and a sad moan that burst promptly was tickling Yunho's ears. The scent of Seonghwa and Yunho's pheromone was gradually intensified.

**――**

In the morning, they visited Hwayangru that once Seonghwa mentioned the day before. Eating Jajangmyeon together, they talked about what they will do. "First, I am going to go back home to pack my suitcase." "You really run away from your home?" "My parents will not admit the relationship between us. They just consider an Omega as a lower-class worker or a prostitute who sells himself or herself to an Alpha. I don't want to live with them who will think you like that. You are not a prostitute or just a worker. You are also human. Right?" "But, in society, I am just a...." "Even though you work as one's housekeeper, I will treat you as a human, not an Omega. When I spent one night with you, I decided to protect you from any prejudice or discrimination toward you." "But you were born as an Alpha. The Alpha has many social privileges as the upper class. How can you abandon all of that? Just because of me?" "Not only you but myself. My life has been totally controlled by my parents and the eyes around me. I don't want to live a life that fits their intention." 

"But you said yesterday that we cannot talk about our freedom easily."

"But there is a freedom that I can give up something I already have. That's the era of now."

"If I were you, I could not do so because my family is my everything."

"Sometimes, the presence of a family can be a burden for somebody. For me, my family is directly connected to my benefits. As my family is Alpha and the upper class, I can get many benefits. But if I can't get what I really eager for, they are of no use."

"......"

"And what I really want to get are two, you and my real life."

"......"

"I hope you and your family live their own life someday. I will try to help you as much as possible." 

"Oh, god."

When Seonghwa's mouth inhaled a strand of Jajangmyeon, a few drops of black bean sauce was fallen on Seonghwa's knees. Yunho smiled, "You spilled." Wiping with tissues and feeling embarrassed, Seonghwa could not see his face. "I don't think you are such a careless person. So don't worry." "No, I just...I just paid attention so much to what you said. How can you change our lives?" Yunho, thinking about something for a while, said like that. "Maybe the time and love will tell." 

**――**

They walk on the hill where the closed construction site was located. Both of them had a lollipop in their mouths. Yunho asked, "What job will you do?" "I didn't decide yet. But maybe my friend will introduce me to the owner of the factory he works at now." "A factory worker, it does not suit you." "Then, do I have to get another job?" "Yes, like..." "Like, what?"

Beside the steel frames that had become rusty, suddenly Yunho grabbed one of them and tried to climb on the steel frames. "Oh, what are you doing?" "I think...a dress designer would be..good!" "Oh, please come down! You can fall!" "Don't worry! You know, my grip is strong enough!" "Oh, please, don't be like a child!" "You can just watch me!"

A string of wind blew. Seonghwa's loosened hair, with two hairpins, was blown as well upward. Yunho, who climbed on the frames as much as he could, looked downward to Seonghwa.

"Seonghwa-ssi! Seonghwa-ssi!"

Seonghwa with a worried look stared at what Yunho was doing. Wrapping a steel frame with his one arm, making a triangle with two hands in front of his mouth, Yunho shouted.

"I love you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * There was a curfew in the 1970s and the people had to go back home by a specific time at night.  
> * In the 1970s, a dictatorship was governing the whole Korean society so the citizens' rights and freedom were restricted by the government. At that time, people who protested against the government were often taken to the police or were considered as political offenders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the following music, I could keep up my work:)  
> \- All tracks of Shin Joong Hyun & Yup Juns' 1st Album (1974)  
> \- All tracks of Kim Jung Mi's Album 'NOW' (1973)  
> \- Song Chang Sik, First Confession (맨 처음 고백) (1978)  
> \- Lee Yong Bok, Sunshine On That Face (그 얼굴에 햇살을) (1972)
> 
> The ending scene is the parody of the scene from a Korean classic movie "A Fine, Windy Day" (1980)


End file.
